Sire
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Angel tries to leave, but Spike's having none of it... Hints of Slash. lol. No actualy scenes.


Sire.

'Dear Spike,

I know I wasn't always what you wanted me to be, or even what you expected, but I hope that someday you'll be able to see past all of our bitterness enough to know that I still always care - even if it was in a strange, beating you up all the time kind pof way...

I was always there, as Angelus, and even though you may not know it, I've always been there for you since - in a weird, hating each other kind of way...

I really dunno what else to say, Spike, other than that I'm sorry, and goodbey. I won't ever bother you again - I've already made your life, and your unlife, hell enough... You won't ever see me again - no one will - so tell everyone not to even bother trying to find me...

Maybe someday we'll see each other again in hell, but until then, I hope you have a happy after-life. (But not too happy, of course...)

Your; (Friend? Enemy? Associate? Casual-sex partner?)

Sire...

Angel.

Ps: Tell Wesley his pay check is in the top drawer, next to the severred demon hand...

Spike read the letter through a second time, and then a third, each tiume his eyes jumping to the singlke word printed at the bottaom of the page; Sire...

It was a word neither of them had used for years, concerning each other, and yet, there it was, printed neatly in Angels handwriting, one, single little word that suddenly meant everything to Spike...

'_Sire... He called himself my Sire..._'

Angel hadn't refered to himself as Spikes Sire since he had got his soul back the first time, even when he went evil for a while... He only ever called himself Spikes Sire when he really wanted him to know how much he actually cared, even if he couldn't say it... All the other words put together couldn't say that as much as that one, little four letter word writen in Angels printing...

Spike stuck the letter in his pocket, and stood up, pretty sure he knew where the older vampire was going... There was only one major airport in LA that was guarenteed to get you a night flight...

Spike raced down to the garage, and grabbed a set of keys, seeing that Angel had taken the Viper. (Typical.) The blonde leapt over the door of Angels old Ford Fairlain, and revved the engine, pulling out of the garage at tremendous speeds, heading straight for the main airport.

He ran every red light along the way, and got honked at by at least fifty cars... He really didn't care. He'd take the biggest, heaviest speeding and reckless driving fine they could give him, once he got back... Of course, if he got back without Angel, if he was too late, then ther'ed be no need to worry about a speeding fine... Hell, ther'ed be no need to worry about anyhting ever again...

Spike screamed to a stop in the lot, not bothering to pay for his ticket, and raced through the aisles, into the main building, getting yelled at by a security guard on his way past, and bolting up the esculators, to the top floor, where the next flight out of LA was now boardung.

He pushed and shoved his way through a crowd of people, who all swore at him, and gave him dorty looks, but he ignored them all, franticly searching through the multitudes of people, looking for one, distinct face in the crowd...

Spike finally spotted Angel near the boarding gates, and he started to panic, and sprinted faster, cursing the bodies that got in his way...

He couldn't run fast enough... Could not push his now aching body to reach him in time, and as he ran, he started yelling - not loud enough...

"Angel...! Angel..!"

Everything seemed to slow down for Spike, as he pushed himself foward, hoping, praying that he'd reach him in time... '_Too slow..._' his brain told him. '_You're too late... There's no time..._' but there had to be time, there had to... He couldn't even think about what he'd do if he didn't make it...

"Angel...!" Spike was still yelling, and still Angel didn't hear him... "Angelus!" Spike yelled, desperately now, and then, as he finaly neared the front of the throng, gasping and panting, almost too late, with his last ounce of un-needed breath, he called out the one word that had always managed to get Angels attention before, no matter how much he was trying to ignore him...

"_Sire!_"

Spike yelled, desperately, and Angel paused, and finaly looked around, and that short pause was all Spike needed to be able to launch himself through the crowd, and across the three foot gap between them, and he crashed into Angel, jaringly, sending them both slambing painfuly to the floor.

People were staring at them, but Spike didn't care, as he flung his arms around Angels neck, franticly, and choked out; "Sire..."

The startled look left Angels face and turned to one of confusion, and he whispered in disbeliefe; "Spike...?"

Spike nodded, breathlessly, and burried his face in Angels neck, breathing deeply the smell of him, and saying fearfuly; "I thought I wouldn't get here in time... I thought I'd lost you..." He pressed himself closer to Angels body, still shaking with panic-laden adreniline, and Angel put his arms around him, comfortingly, and whispered softly, "I didn't know you cared so much... I always thought you hated me..."

Spike shook his head. "No... God, no, Angel... Never hated you, never... But, until now, 'til I nearly lost the chance, I just never knew how to say how much I..." Spike choked back so many of the things he'd like to say right now, and just picked the simplest, and truest one of them all.

"Ange... I love you..." Spike said, simply, still holding on, still scared that he'd lose him...

Angels face softened suddenly, and comprehension dawned on him, and he pulled Spike tighter against him, and whispered; "Oh, dear god, Spike... I never knew..." He sniffed Spikes neck, comfortingly, and said softly, with as much feeling as he could muster; "I love you too, William..."

Spike purred at the unused name, that only his Sire had ever called him, and he snuggled closer, and whispered back, calmly, contentedly; "Sire..."

Angel picked him up, off the ground, lifting him in his arms, as one would carry a frightened child, and he stroked his hair, softly, and whispered reasuringly; "I'm not leaving, William... If you want me to stay... As long as you still want me to stay, then I'm never going anywhere..."

Spike wrapped his arms round Angels neck, oblivious to the confused, and sugestive stares of the large crowd of people, and he said simply; ""Stay... Angel, please stay... forever..."

Spike purred happily again, finaly feeling safe in his old lovers arms, and he whispered contentedly, as Angel carried him back out, to the car park; "Sire..."

***Fins.*** lol.

(For now.) lol.


End file.
